Mr Phosphorus
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam took it as some sort of personal achievement, early one morning, when over his cup of coffee Lucifer came wandering into the kitchen clutching two of the multiple preschool ads he'd not so secretly left on the desk in the archangels bedroom. "I cant decide between these two."


Sam took it as some sort of personal achievement, early one morning, when over his cup of coffee Lucifer came wandering into the kitchen clutching two of the multiple preschool panphlets he'd not so secretly left on the desk in the archangels bedroom.

"I cant decide between these two."

Lucifer set the two papers down on the table in front of him and he just barely concealed a snort when he read off the names _'Saint Gabriel Catholic School'_ and _'St. Michael The Archangel Parish'_. The hunter wasn't sure if they were picked for their academic success or the fact that they were chosen because they were named after two of his brothers, either way he wasn't going to say anything lest Lucifer change his mind and they start this entire process all over again.

So he took both and looked them over, "Which one did you like best?"

He got a shrug, and the blonde collapsed into a chair in a huff, snapping himself up a cup of steaming coffee and took a large gulp. Lucifer wasn't completely on board with the whole idea, the whole incidant with Crowley and Castiel still fresh on his mind and even more so then before the Archangel was not comfortable with being separated from his sons side, where he could not protect him from harm and keep him safe and happy.

"Well Gabriel is nice but Michael is closer."

He looked up, "You want him to be close, don't you?"

Lucifer looked up over his mug, ironically it read 'Worlds Greatest Dad', and nodded silently.

"Then I say we go check it out, we both want what's best for the kid, I'll give them a call and set up an appointment."

No further talk was given on the subject, as a certain little someone had yet to be told that they were planning to send him off to preshool and he'd just run into the room with his favorite hellhound puppy trailing behind him. Lucifer sat back quickly to scoop the little guy up into his lap. Judas chattered excitedly and giggled.

Lucifer waved a hand over the table in front of them and conjured up a plate of steaming buttery and syrupy waffles as per request, Judas wasn't allowed to use his power for too much until he was older, Lucifer's rules surprisingly.

But that didn't mean he himself didn't dote on him hand and foot, confuring up and snapping into existense anything his little heart desired.

Judas didn't often ask for much when it came to material items, the hellhound puppy being one of his few and only desires, and he was so well behaved too, literally a child who could have the world if he wanted, having the four Archangels and sometimes on certain occasions when He visited, God Himself wrapped around his little finger. Lucifer made it a point that no child of his was going to act spoiled, obviously they would be, but they most certainly would not act like it.

And thus Judas was as well behaved as an angel child.

The only tantrums he got close to throwing was whenever he didn't feel well or he was sleepy and had missed his nap time.

But, seeing as he's only ever known him, Dean, the Archangels, and Chuck, he could only wonder how well he was going to take the news that he was being sent out to go to preschool, with none of them in tow.

* * *

Dean had been tasked, along with Gabriel, to take Judas clothes shopping while Sam and Lucifer went to visit St. Michael the Archangel's Preschool. Judas was under the impression that it was merely a routine shopping trip and a stop for ice cream.

They couldn't not stop for ice cream when Uncle Gabe came along.

Neither were to mention where daddy and Sammy were going nor that he was most likely going to be enrolled either.

Sam heaved a soft sigh and turned, "Calm down it's gonna be fine."

Not that he was worried about being inside a Parish, let alone in one named after his oldest brother (something Michael took every opportunity to tease him about), or that he had clearly been forgiven for his wrongs in the eyes of his Father, but there was something about being who he was and being seated outside the Pastor's office of a catholic preschool.

It was enough that it made him feel out of place and just a tad antsy.

"Mr. Logan?"

They both looked up at the call of Sam's alias last name, and stood quickly, the hunter elbowed the archangel in disguise when he appeared too stiff. The gently old man smiled at the tall man and turned to greet the other.

Sam shook his hand with a smile, "Thank you for seeing us Father James."

"And you must be Mr..Mind me for asking but-"

"Phosphorus. Samael Phosphorus."

"Mr. Phosphorus, my apologies, my mind does not work like it once had in my growing age. Come come, please step into my office, word has come that you wish to enroll your little one into our Parish Preschool."

Both men stepped inside the quant little office, a small dark maple desk sat nearest the window, a bookcase on the sidefull of old colorful volumes.

Lucifer took a seat next to Sam, to his left, he was always to the left. Michael to the right. Always to the right. It would feel weird. Sam did most of the talking and he nodded to much of what he said in agreement.

"Mr. Phosphorus?"

Snapped to attention from his musings he turned to look up at the old Pastor.

"Sir?"

"Shall we go see the classroom?"

Sam nudged him and he nodded quickly, climbing to his feet, the Pastor smiled at him and stood from his seat as well, wobbling slowing around the small desk with his cane and lead them from the office and down the hall through the front office door. The receptionist smiled and waved at them as they passed.

Children looked up at them as they walked down the hall, stragglers, restroom users. Some bid Pastor James a good morning and scurried on to the classrooms giggling.

Their stop was the third to last door on the left, Mrs. Patchin, a bright young woman with a long blonde ponytail.

"Hello," She smiled brightly at them and waved, "Children why don't we go play out on the yard for a bit?"

Lucifer smiled as the little ones giggled and nodded, chattering excitedly as they ran passed to go play. He loved the sound of little ones giggling and chattering, Judas loved giggling, he was just full of them.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Phosphorus."

He shook her hand politely under Sam's watchful eye, "Hello. Your the one they say is going to be my Judas teacher?"

She motioned for them to take a seat at one of the tables, Lucifer sat straight, down to business, if this was the woman he was going to intrust with the safety and wellbeing he had to make sure that she would have his best interested in mind.

"Do you have any questions?"

Lucifer nodded, "I have a few."

"Please, I would be more then happy to answer any questions you might have."

He crossed his hands calmly, "What is the educational philosophy of the preschool?

She smiled at the question, but Sam merely looked surprised, not something he'd come to expect from Lucifer.

"We have a discovery based program. While structure is essential for a growing child it is also just as important to allow them to make choices of their own. We welcome any parent, and encourage them to stop the program at any time they feel it nessecary, and we ensure that feedback and communication is kept at all times regarding daily routines and development."

Lucifer nodded in agreement to her statement and moved on again, "Do they children nap regularly?"

Mrs. Patchin nodded again, "Of course. Naps are scheduled at 11am to 1pm, right after lunch time and before pick up. We provide the mats and and such but always encourage for the children to bring something from home for comfort, especially during the first week as separation can be hard on the child, a stuffed toy of a blanket, or both, is always encouraged and welcomed."

Check off his list, Judas would most certainly be bringing his stuffed lion and the green blanket made from Raphael's old cloak.

"Not that my little guy is a trouble maker, but how is the discipline for the troublemakers handled."

Sam was impressed with the amount of question, distinctness of the questions, and how serious he was.

Lucifer meant business.

Not that it was surprising, anything relating to Judas was something he took with the up most seriousness.

"Well we have a reward chart, and at the end of every week of they get a golden star everyday they get to pick a treasure from the treasure chest. We firmly believe in positive redirection in the case of troublemaking."

He nodded, satisfied with the answers to his questions, and turned to look at Sam to finish up. Now thoroughly distracted in how he was going to tell his little guy that he was going to be going to preschool he didn't really hear much of anything after that and simply followed after him when the Hunter bid the teacher and Pastor a good afternoon.

Judas wasn't going to be happy about this.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!"

Like he said, Judas wasn't going to be happy about this new advancement, Lucifer crossed his arms at the wail. Gabriel whistled from his spot on the foot of his brothers bed watching the spectical unfolding before him. The puppy even whined, tail tucked in close under him, and scooted under the bed.

"Judas thats enough."

"NO! No go! Not goin! NO make me!"

The little boy stomped his foot against the ground, on the verge of a tantrum, not liking that his daddy was going to make him go away for school and leave his family and friends behind. It wasn't fair. He wasn't going to go. He wasn't.

"Judas you are heading down a road you do not want to go down."

Gabriel turned a glance up at his older brother noting his tone, and gave a slight pleading look that the little guy took the hint as well, Lucifer was quickly loosing his patience with his son and his disrespect.

His eyes widened in surprise, when his brother reached out for the child, and Judas smacked his hands away. There was a flash. It was short and vanished as quick as it appeared but the intent was clear.

Lucifer's eyes widened at the same moment's Gabriel's did, and enough was enough, turning from trying to consule and explain, Lucifer snatched Judas up quick eyes hard and tone firm. Judas cried out when his hand landed harshly against his bottom squirming to get away from it to no avail, so he succombed to his quick but memorable spanking.

Fun and exciting day completely forgotten, the poor fledgling sobbed his little heart out, clutching to his parent when his spanking was over, and Lucifer sat next to his brother, both archangels rubbing at his back until he hiccuped and calmed down again.

"Little buddy what's wrong? You're usually so excited to go to new places."

Lucifer looked down at him, wiping tears away with his thumb, Judas sniffled and whined borrowing in close to hide away.

"Judy?"

"You don' want me no more!"

 _"What?"_

Well that had to be one of the craziest things that either angel had ever heard, it was no secret that Lucifer's world revolved around Judas, he did everything in his power to make his little son happy.

"Judas why would you ever think that?"

"Cause you gettin rid of me!"

They exchanged looks over his soft head, "I'm not getting rid of you, you silly head, and it's only for a couple hours and then I come and get you again! Theres a playground and a sandbox and a slide, you love the slide don't you?"

Judas sniffled and nodded.

"And you're going to meet so many new friends!"

"No sound so bad..."

And crisis averted.

"See, and you get to take your banket and Lion with you too, and get snacks and juice, that doesn't sound so bad does it?"

Gabriel smiled slightly and tilted his chin slightly, "Luci I think our little guy needs a good dose of giggles!"

Smiling slyly, he looked down at his little boy, the toddler sniffling and wiping at his nose with his little sleeve.

"I see a belly that needs a good round of kisses and tickles."

Judas sniffled slightly and looked up at their playful light tones, eyes wide and full of saddened light, "Daddy?"

"Let me see that belly of yours," He shrieked a wet shriek and a fit of childish giggles pushing at his daddy's head as he nuzzled up into his belly, "We're gonna turn that frown of yours upside down again."

Judas shrieked again and giggled harder, kicking out with his teeny feet, "Gabe his little footsies wants some attentions!"

The Messenger chuckled but reached for the two little appendages.

Least to say, they most certainly turned that frown of his upside down again, and had him ready to go the next morning for his first day of preschool.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Judas nodded, little fingers curled around his backpack straps, and smiled up at his daddy.

"Ready!"

Lucifer smiled and stood, giving his little hand a squeeze as he reached out to open the classroom door, Mrs. Patchin had just ushered the children to the story time carpet. Judas shrunk slightly, scooting in closer to hide behind his daddy's leg when a little latino boy with a head full of wild dark curls bounced over.

"Hi! My name Carlos! Wanna sit next to me for story time?"

Judas peaked around Lucifer's leg and looked at him shyly, "Can I bring Leo?", he held up his beloved stuffed lion. The other boy, Carlos, smiled brightly and held up his own stuffed toy. A green and yellow lizard.

"As long as I can bring Rick!"

Lucifer watched with a smile as Judas nodded and slowly let go of his parents pant leg stepping out from behind him.

"Okay!"

"Judy, you okay?"

The little one turned around quickly and ran back to hug him, "Bye bye daddy!"

He chuckled, "See you this afternoon little guy."

"And Uncle Mike?"

"Yes, and Uncle Mike."

"Okay! Love you daddy!"

* * *

 **'Brother are your eyes watering?'**

 _'No. Just dust in the air.'_

 **'Sure little brother, whatever gets you through the day, see you this afternoon.'**

Michael's voice faded with a chuckle, and Sam was grinning at him, it's the dust! _God!_

(His eyes were totally watering.)


End file.
